The present invention relates to a device for reading/writing RFID tags, and in particular RFID tags each carried by objects in order to identify said objects. It also relates to a collection terminal utilizing such a device.
The field of the invention is the field of the reading/writing of RFID tags, in particular of RFID tags each identifying an object on which it is affixed for the automated collection of an amount during an operation of the sale/purchase of said object in a retail outlet such as a supermarket.
For some years it has been sought to install self-service collection devices in hypermarkets. Collection terminals are already known, comprising means for the optical reading of a barcode and scales making it possible to measure the weight of the object carrying the tag read, for example, in order to carry out checks to confirm that the tag read is indeed associated with the object handled. The user of this type of terminal passes each object in front of the optical barcode reader then places it on the scales.
This type of device functions satisfactorily but requires a relatively long read time since the objects carrying the tags are dealt with one at a time.
RFID reading devices are also known, for example that described in the patent application published under number FR 2 966 954 A1, making it possible to carry out a more rapid reading, or even the simultaneous reading of several RFID tags each affixed to an object. Such reading devices allow a simultaneous collection for several objects when they are used in the context of a collection terminal.
The inventors have noted that these RFID reading devices do not make it possible to carry out an efficient reading of RFID tags affixed to certain types of objects, in particular when the object carrying the tag comprises a liquid, such as for example a liquid container, or has a high liquid content, such as for example certain fruits or vegetables.